


Welcome Home

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	

Al was exhausted. Travel from Japan whether by Muggle or magical means still included delays, customs, and inevitable jet lag.

"You have to tell me everything." His dad hugged him close as if he couldn't believe Al was finally back.

"Did you bring me anything?" Lily asked as she always did when he travelled. Usually he wasn't gone for a year though.

"Once I unpack," he replied, yawning widely.

"Hope you haven't brought bedbugs." James ruffled Al's hair and dodged Al's weak attempt at a punch.

Later, James stretched him open with his fingers, slid inside and whispered, "Welcome home."


End file.
